


May 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled and winced as he enjoyed a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches with his daughter.





	May 25, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Amos smiled and winced as he enjoyed a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches with his daughter after a creature injured him recently.

THE END


End file.
